


Storms and dragons

by thetormentita



Series: Forgotten ASOIAF Ladies [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetormentita/pseuds/thetormentita
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Rhaelle Targaryen made for tumblr's Forgotten ASOIAF Ladies blog.





	Storms and dragons

She was angry. More than angry, furious. _How_ could he. It was supposed that Dunk should marry that Shiera Baratheon and make her the new queen after mother but, instead of doing for once what it was expected of him, he decided that a witch from the Riverlands was a better match for him than a noble lady from the Stormlands with surely more qualities than that peasant supposedly called Jenny.

She hit the pillows again, trying to soothe her own tempest.

"You have ruined _my_ life!" her eyes were almost filled with tears "With Jae and Shaera married and Dareon bethroted the Laughing Storm will come for me. FOR ME!"

"You're still a child, sister" Rhaelle's purple eyes looked at him coldly "Lord Lyonel won't take you instead of me."

She was almost ten-and-four, she was no child and of course that the defying lord would take her and have his own revenge upon house Targaryen.

The blonde girl hit the pillows again, showing all the strenght she could and left her brother alone, ready to not see him again until he married the Baratheon girl.

As her steps sounded in the empty halls she remembered Ormund Baratheon when he was in the Red Keep with her father, as a page for her own papa, when he played with her and told her stories from the Stormlands when she was alone, with no brothers or sister to play with. She enjoyed those tales of strong women, who needed nobody to be who they were meant to be but― 

Voices were heard not too far from her. She was able to recognise them: queen Betha and lord Baratheon. They didn't seem too angry to the girl's ear but she knew that they weren't pleased with the situation.

"She will be fine, my lady. I promise you upon my ancestors' bones that your girl will suffer no harm under my roof."

"Rhaelle is just a girl, she has done nothing." Queen Betha's voice was almost a whisper, like asuming her son's guilt.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I am quite sure that you prefer your daughter with us as my lady wife's companion and my cupbearer than your eldest boy's throat slain. It was a fair combat that one with ser Duncan, but I will not have my daughter and my house dishonored by your son. Due that I can't avenge my Shiera, honor of house Baratheon can be fixed. Ormund is a good lad, even he is friends with your child."

Dunk dead by Lyonel Baratheon. Despite the fact that he was her brother and that it would sadden her parents deeply, it almost seemed pleasant to Rhaelle, that shook her silverhaired head to avoid that thought from her mind. At that moment, she felt sorry for her mother, who had to see how her offspring messed up Westeros' relative peace. She felt sorry for lady Shiera, who would have to live with the shame of Dunk's acts. She felt sorry for her siblings, specially for Shaera and Jaehaerys, who would have to deal with a future a bit more far away from the stags. It seemed to her that her own wedding was an act of strange mercy to the south of Westeros. Was it?

 

 

 


End file.
